Uzumaki no Rokkutou
by Arcrede
Summary: There were legends like Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama. But there was one legend where even those two pale in comparison. A master of the Six Sword Style from Whirlpool. Now six people will continue that legend as a group. Who's the leader? Find out!


**I don't own Naruto but i do own OC's. ... well mine anyway:)**

"HI" - Normal

_'Thinking'_ - Thought

**"Katon no Jutsu"** - Jutsu

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Story Begin<p>

A figure wearing a orange trench coat with black blacks licking the hem with the back having a red spiral and a hood over its head. Underneath is a black shirt with a six crimson fang necklace and black ANBU style pants and black combat boots.

He was walking towards Tanzaku Gai to meet up with someone. Suddenly an explosion occurred in the direction of his destination. He paused for a second before blurring out of existence.

Reappearing at the entrance of the town, he saw fire everywhere and people running everywhere screaming their heads off. He calmly walked in and towards a place where he heard the sounds of battle happening. Stopping at the center of the town, he looked up and saw flashes and blurs streaming around the sky.

Preparing to jump, a hand suddenly clamped on his shoulder. He tilted his head a little and saw it was someone of similar dressing as him but for a female.

Like him a hood was covering her head but red hair still spill out from within. A sleeveless orange zipped top with black flames at the hem that cut off at the naval over her full breast and wearing black fishnet arm warmers. A black ANBU style pants with orange lines going down and a black belt with a orange cape connected and a black high-heeled stiletto shinobi sandals.

"Taicho, Unrou is currently engaging against the enemy." The female said.

"I know I can see that. What I want to know is who is he up against?" The captain asked.

"He is currently up against a nuke-nin from Kiri, a former member of the **Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu**, now a member of **Akatsuki**, S-class Hoshigaki Kisame." The female informed.

The captain 'hmm'ed and then look up and saw that the combatants did their final clash before appearing on both ends of a rope, shaking the many different colored lights.

On one end is the infamous nuke-nin Hoshigaki Kisame wielding his great blade, **Samehada**. On the other end is a red haired man in his mid twenties. Having spiky red hair that reached to his shoulders and a pair of turquoise eyes, wearing a similar trench coat to the captain except it was fastened by a black sash and wearing nothing underneath. A black hakama pants with orange swirls at the bottom and a pair of waraji sandals with white socks.

He was wielding a blade in his hand. The hilt was wrapped in black leather with diamond shapes and a red dragon head guard with its eyes blue and slitted and the blade sprouted from the mouth curving at the end. Along the blade the kanji of '**Akau(Red Rain)**' was shown along the part where the blade came out of the mouth.

Kisame was panting with a few cuts bleeding but otherwise fine. Unrou on the other hand doesn't even seem to have a scratch on him, not even a sweat! He was standing there calmly facing his opponent with a calculative look in his eyes.

"Give up. You can't beat me. Strong and skilled you may be, but against me its futile. I had many, _many_ years to train myself and hone my skills. Give up." Unrou stated calmly to the nuke-nin.

Kisame merely grinned showing his sharp canines and laughed. "Give up? No chance! You're strong and I haven't met any who are able to fight me and overwhelmed me in a long time!" He hefted his sword over his shoulder and smirked. "If you want me to give up, the only way is to KILL ME!"

He launched himself forwards immediately after finishing his sentence. Unrou merely shook his and channeled his chakra towards his sword. It glowed a light red and he swing it towards Kisame. A red wave of destruction flew forth at high speeds almost cutting Kisame's head off if he hadn't brought Samehada out to block and absorb the chakra. Despite the sword able to absorb chakra, the speed it was going send Kisame flying back to his starting point with a shockwave.

Another red wave flew and then another, and another and another. It continued on so many times that there was a multitude of the red wave that flew and impacted Kisame with a explosion. The rope snapped from the force the explosion exuded and Unrou gracefully dropped to the ground. Kisame flew from the force of the explosion and landed on a roof of a building.

Unrou heard clapping and turned his head. He saw the two standing a ways away from the battle, the female was the one clapping and the other stood there with his arms crossed but nod his head in his direction. Unrou nodded back knowing who he is.

The two walked towards him and the female said, "Well that was entertaining. But now we have to take out the fire before they completely destroy this town." The other two nodded and the captain raised his hand towards the sky while gathering his chakra.

Water drops soon began to form before gathering at one point in the sky. It was a massive swirl where many streams and currents of water gathered at that one point where it soon began to stop absorbing the water. It was now a giant ball of water capable enough to destroy the town below.

The captain closed his hand and the ball of water exploded. It soon began to rain and the fire was quickly extinguished. The other two looked at him with awe and respect in their eyes. He truly deserved his position of leader in their group. Effortlessly pulling out water from the air and then forming a giant ball of water and making it explode to rain to take out the fire. And he was not even sweating from the exertion.

They heard a crash and swerved their heads to the spot where Kisame landed when he jumped from the building. He was looking at the three of them with narrowed eyes while going through a checklist in his mind.

'_Orange and black color scheme for clothes with a black flame pattern at the hem, check. Chakra levels above a Kage and at differing Jinchuuriki levels ranging from Sanbi to Gobi, check. Though that guy who did that water stunt have more then that, nearing Hachibi levels! Thats bad news even for me if judging by the skills from that guy I fought, they must be all equally strong, if not at differing levels of strength! Yup its definitely them. But I heard there was six. Maybe the other three aren't here.'_

The captain who was staying silently throughout during his mental checklist said, "I suggest you leave now. The other three have arrived in this town. I assume you or your organization already know about us so I won't bother with it. Unrou was holding back _a lot _so you're lucky that you're still alive. But now that the six of us are here, there's no chance for you now. Leave and I might spare you. Stay and prepare to face us."

At the word 'us', three other figures appeared behind Kisame a ways away wearing similar dressings of the three. The one in the middle is a male with a hood over his head. With the trench coat as the guys except his is zipped all the way up and had long sleeves with a red swirl wearing orange pants with black shinobi sandals.

To his left is a female with quite the revealing attire. Unlike the rest she had a straw hat with a bell over her head with a little bit of red hair poking out. She wore a orange and black bra with flame patterns and pale red silken arm warmers. A black skirt with orange stripes and wearing of all things for footwear, black slippers with a red swirl.

To his right is also a female with less revealing wardrobe. A hood covering her head connected to her sleeveless orange trench coat with black flames at the hem. A white shirt with a red swirl that reach to her mid thighs and a form fitting black pants with orange butterflies sewed in and black shoes.

Kisame feeling the chakra coming off from all of them sweated and thought to himself, _'What an unlucky day!'_

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoohoo! Its been a long time since I wrote a story. I know that and I admit that have been 'busy' and lazy but here! A new story of mine that hopefully you all will read! I will try to update my other stories and see if I can speed up or not.<strong>

**De wa, Jane!**


End file.
